


Dingy Cushions and Facepalms

by DrSwiss



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Band Fic, F/F, Idiots in Love, Lazy - Freeform, Long Hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 12:51:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18993025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrSwiss/pseuds/DrSwiss
Summary: Chloe is feeling uneasy, but that doesn't stop her from acting like a moron. A lovely moron in Rachel's and Max's eyes, crazy enough to be on tour with them playing some punk across the States.But first, the support acts are playing, giving Rachel and Chloe a chance to do what they are usually masters of. Being lazier than a rock in a valley.Band AU





	Dingy Cushions and Facepalms

"Why on earth are _you_ of all people always so tense?" Rachel asked, brushing her hand up and down Chloe's back.

Chloe was shuffling around on the couch in the backstage room. She couldn't quite find a comfortable position, making Rachel roll her eyes. After one shift too much for Rachel's liking, she yanked Chloe in with both hands by the ribs. 

An eeky oof sounded.

The prison made out of Rachel's arms constricted Chloe. She soon learned that the pressure depended on her struggles. With a long grunt, she finally gave in and settled for a position, face first under Rachel's head, her nose on her chest and her chin using two wonderful pillows...

They were still in the backstage room.

"Calvin, your eyes are gonna fall out," Chloe mumbled.

Rachel erupted into laughter. "He flipped you the bird, Chloe," she said, "You should see his face. He is this close from becoming whiter than his underpants."

Chloe was tempted, but she shook her head. She refused to leave this way too comfortable position, ignoring that it was getting quite hard to breathe.

An exaggerated sigh and a rustling sounded from behind her.

"Fuck you both! I'm gonna get more beer," Calvin said on his way out.

"We'll gladly do, though technically it's none of your business what we're gonna do after the show!"

"TMI man, TMI!" was the last thing they heard before the door slammed close.

Rachel looked at Chloe with a confusing mix of a frown and a smile as she looked up to her, half of Chloe's face still buried in her chest.

"Wasn't he the one eyeballing us and drooling?" Chloe asked half muffled, puppy eyes locked and loaded.

"I hope you’re not the one drooling right now. You're like a baby," Rachel mocked.

"And you are like a mother who doesn't want hers," Chloe protested, "I can't breathe!" She peeled herself out of Rachel's embrace. 

Rachel pouted a little, but Chloe gave her a quick kiss on the lips and a grin before sprawling out on the couch with her head in Rachel's lap.

Rachel took a deep breath and shook her head, smiling. Then she started stroking Chloe's scalp between her long blue hair. 

Four years ago both Max and Rachel had been daring Chloe not to cut her hair for half a year. She took the bet and six months later a generous supply of beer was hers. Easy money. The ensuing trip to the hairdresser was supposed to bring back her old, blue-dyed, ear-long hairdo.

In reality, Chloe had not been seen by any hairdresser ever since the beginning of that bet. She had said something about it being "hella metal", but Max had immediately slapped her own forehead in a sudden surge of cringe, and Rachel had slapped Chloe's.

Fun times.

But the hairstyle they agreed with.

Two phones ringed at the same time. Chloe peeled the device out of her jeans, but before she could see the message, it was yanked out of her hands.

"You're blocking mine with your head, so... deal with it," Rachel quelled the protest before it could rise up. She typed the numbers in to unlock the device, because why _wouldn't_ she know the code to Chloe's phone? 

It's _totally_ the most natural thing in the world to know passcodes to phones that don't belong to you.

Chloe pouted and decided to trace lines on Rachel's knee and shin as punishment. Not quite an effective one, but it gave Chloe something to do that wasn't "dying of boredom".

Rachel laughed so hard, even the plinking of the guitar in the back stopped, where Yann had been practising. Chloe looked at Rachel, frowning, who was holding her hand in front of her mouth, trying to calm down. She gave the phone back to Chloe, who started reading the message out loud.

"Calvin texted me, told me to come down and untangle you both before one of you suffocated. Now I can only assume what you are doing, but I'm busy up here so uh.... remember to breathe and don't die?"

Chloe locked the phone again and rested it on her chest. "Max is incredible," she said, smiling. An audible snort sounded. She raised herself to look over to where Yann was sitting, but he was busy with his guitar again. "Moron," she muttered, flopping back into Rachel's lap and probably missing another middle finger.

"Ow," Rachel squealed, "That hurt!"

Before she could complain more, Chloe pulled her down and gave her another kiss. "I'm sorry," Chloe said.

"Screw you and your damn puppy eyes," Rachel groaned, returning to stroking Chloe's head.

This venue had one of the most barren backstage rooms ever, Rachel could swear. No wallpaper, just bricks, painted plain white, and the occasional error in the paint made up for walls. The couch they sat on must have seen a war or two and somehow survived them, but the amount of cushion it was padded with made it so comfy, they would probably fall asleep if they didn't have to get out on stage in an hour.

Rachel observed Chloe, who was staring at the equally blank ceiling.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Rachel said.

"Thinking about how Max can't surf. But she'd get really stoned and would try to make it work." Chloe looked at Rachel with a smirk. "But we both know she's got no balance."

Rachel scrunched up her face and shook her head. "Those aren't your thoughts, those are lyrics. And not even our ones."

"But wouldn't it be funny?" Chloe asked, "We need more shows in California, just to dare her."

"Careful, she might end up nailing it and you'll be paying for it," Rachel said, "Not the first bet I've lost, Chloe."

"Really? Max and surfing?" Chloe shook her head, dropping the thought. She took a strand of her own hair into her hand and looked at it. "Do you regret losing that bet?"

Rachel reached for Chloe's hand, the one that held the strand of hair. She lifted it up and kissed it before holding it close to her face.

"No. You look wonderful."

"Not half as much as you do."

Rachel decided to shake her head and smile.

Then a paper ball landed square in Chloe's face.

"We should maybe stop before Mari over there murders us for being disgustingly cheesy," Rachel suggested, tossing the ball aside.

"Come on, she only looks evil and grumpy," Chloe said, a flippant smile on her face, "we all know she's just frustrated at the lack of strings on her instrument."

An empty plastic box hit Chloe in the face again. "Next time I'm throwing the whole bass, and then the amp with the cabs," Mari threatened. Chloe rubbed her nose and looked at Rachel for help, but the squashed grin on her girlfriend's face portrayed ultimate betrayal. Her last realistic option was making a long face.

"You're all mean," Chloe moaned.

"You gotta give it to Mari. Her accuracy is off the charts," Rachel said, still half cackling. Mari on the other side of the room was occupying herself with her phone, but she couldn't hide a smile of her own.

"I'm calling Max. She's the only one left on my side," Chloe said, but Rachel stole her phone again.

"She's busy setting up the cameras, you little idiot," Rachel reminded her, backhandedly bapping her temples with her fingers. It wouldn't hurt, but Chloe had to know she was being ridiculous.

She couldn't deny enjoying her attitude though.

Rachel's brows lifted up. Over the course of the last moment, something had clicked in Rachel's head. "Chloe, are you acting so worried because this show will be recorded?"

"Rachel, you’re laughing again. For once that's just rude."

Another apologetic kiss, this time from Rachel. "I'm sorry Chloe, really. It's just that..."

Chloe gave Rachel the benefit of attention, but her eyes spelt an alarming hint of annoyance in them.

"Look, it was just a funny thought that you of all people, Queen Price the First, reigning from behind a castle of drums and cymbals, are the biggest scaredy-cat of us all."

Chloe didn't look convinced, but she kept her attention.

"I know that Calvin wouldn't give a fuck if he went on stage without his pants on, and Mari doesn't notice anything at all anyway, but Yann and me..."

A box of chewing gum crashed into Rachel's face.

"Can you feel how much I don't notice anything at all?" Mari asked with an eerily calm voice, eyes primed on her phone again. She did not need an explicit answer.

Chloe smirked. "Shush, Rachel," she stopped her girlfriend from yelling something across the room, "you know you deserved that."

Rachel cursed and rubbed the aching spot on her forehead. "Anyway," she continued, forcibly ignoring what had happened, "if you're already overthinking, remember that it's Max who's governing the recording. We're not live streaming or anything, and if the cameras see how you're picking your nose...," Rachel's face turned a shade crueller.

She jumped when Chloe pinched her side.

"Get off my lap you nutcase!" she shouted, shoving Chloe off the couch.

Chloe landed with a thud, then nothing happened while.

Rachel got worried and looked over to see what had happened to Chloe. Then she pressed her eyes shut and smiled, exhaling through her nose in bursts. 

Chloe, obviously presenting herself as a candidate for a nobel prize, was trying to reach the box of chewing gum without moving from the spot she landed in. It was just out of reach, but Chloe's resolution to bend physics for one more tick on the laziness scale knew no mercy. Rachel rolled her eyes, then kicked her girlfriend's bum. Chloe jumped a bit but stayed on the ground.

"I get it, but why are you kicking me?" Chloe protested.

Rachel tilted her head in confusion at Chloe's phrasing, but decided to let it slide. "Look around carefully, you moron," she said instead.

Chloe frowned, then looked around and...

"Oh."

Dumbfounded, she realised how the kick had made her jolt just the inch she needed to reach the box of chewing gum.

"You're welcome," Rachel said with a sigh, watching Chloe stuff the gum into her face, then throwing the box back in Mari's direction. The difference in accuracy was unbelievable. Mari didn't even bother lifting herself up to get the box from behind the speaker cabinets.

"I'm dating an idiot," Rachel mumbled.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing. Now get back up here. My lap is getting cold," Rachel ordered.

"Hmm, I dunno. It's quite cosy down here. A bit hard, but wasn't that supposed to be good for your back?"

"Mari, would you mind?" Rachel asked.

Chloe looked over, where Mari was grabbing that bass of hers.

"No fucking way..." Chloe exclaimed, shooting upwards and planting herself onto the couch with her head back in Rachel's lap in record time. Mari puffed her cheeks up in an attempt to not laugh. She plugged a cable into the bass and put on a pair of headphones, mimicking what Yann had been doing all the time.

"You guys are cruel," Chloe complained again.

"You're making it very easy for us, Chloe," Rachel explained, brushing Chloe's belly through her black tank top with the white lettering spelling "FCK OFF". Skin and bones, but not exactly haggard. Lanky and lean would fit Chloe's figure much better, even though nobody could explain where all that fast food devoured in episodes of weed-munchies was landing.

Rachel refused to think about it and through repeated caresses she received a relaxed sigh and soft purrs.

An unwinding surge spread through Rachel's body. She sighed herself.

The room remained silent for long moments save for strings clinking away on Yann's and Mari's instruments.

Rachel watched Chloe waking up from her trance, seeking her sight.

"No idea how that worked," Chloe said, "but I don't feel as riled up anymore."

"Well," Rachel began to say, but she was yanked downward by the collar of her shirt. Lips crashed together and a long, calming kiss followed. Warmth rose to Rachel's chest and expanded all over her body like it was a flaming eagle spreading its wings. It took off majestically when Chloe parted from her.

"Thanks. I think I'm ready now," Chloe said, smiling softly.

Then the door punched open.

"Alright my fellow lizards, the last support is playing on stage. Let's get warmed up for our show."

Rachel raised her eyebrows and looked at Chloe, who was sporting an uneven smile on her face according to the sudden entry. Calvin knew how to get everybody into gear well. As annoying as that often felt, they knew it was needed, so nobody complained about their lead vocalist just barging in like a torpedo on roids.

Chloe removed herself from Rachel and got up from the couch. Something in her eyes was glistening with excitement again. She blinked some of that towards her girlfriend. Rachel decided Chloe had just bent physics and suceeded in the transfer. She felt energised. She watched Chloe making her way to the reduced drumset in the corner, but turning around one last time before.

"Alright, I'm not a lizard, but let's get this going."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [Randy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randy_sensei), my lovely beta. Fic took way too long for me to leave the editor, but here it is. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
